Wizard Video
Wizard Video was a motion picture distribution company created by B movie veteran Charles Band, who would later go on to found Full Moon Features. They were best known for their VHS releases of Zombie 2, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and I Spit on Your Grave. They were also well known for their detailed (and often lurid) box art, especially after their switch to the "big box" format. So popular was the label that Charles Band has begun reissuing titles (starting with 1989's Intruder) under the old Wizard Video banner. The recent Rosario+Vampire series of movies is also being released on home video under the Wizard Video banner, a condition set by Band for being hired to co-produce the films. Walt Disney Pictures and Band also co-produced Deadman Wonderland, Kore wa Zombie Desuka?, High School of the Dead, Alive: The Final Evolution, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and the Madoka Magica movies, all with the same condition. Wizard Video is also known for creating the two Atari 2600 video games The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Halloween under the name Wizard Video Games. However, these games were aimed at the adult market; so, because of its violent content, these games were either banned from stores or hidden behind the counter and only taken out by request. This caused the games to become rare and sales were small, causing the company to stop making video games. The company also distributed films under the "Force Video" logo. In 2008, Wizard announced that all their Blu-ray titles would be released in the Digibook format. (The only exceptions were the individual releases of the Rosario+Vampire movies, though the full trilogy releases would be packaged in 4-disc Digibook cases.) In 2010, they announced that they would convert titles they had previously released to 3D for Blu-ray release. They acquired the licenses to those they no longer owned so they could convert them and release them on Blu-ray 3D. The event, which took place in March 2011, marked the start of the Wizard Video Renaissance. List of movies released on video by Wizard Video Bad Georgia Road (1977) The Best of Sex and Violence (1981) Beyond Atlantis (1973) The Boogey Man (1980) Breeders (1986) Carnival of Blood (1970) Christina, princesse de l'érotisme (a.k.a. A Virgin Among the Dead) (1973) Come rubare un quintale di diamanti in Russia (a.k.a. Mission Phantom) (1967) Dixie Dynamite (1976) Dreamaniac (1986) Drive in Massacre (1977) The Driller Killer (1979) Elsa Fräulein SS (a.k.a. Fraulein Devil) (1977) Emanuelle bianca e nera (a.k.a. Emanuelle Black and White) (1976) Emanuelle - Perché violenza alle donne? (a.k.a. Emanuelle Around the World) (1977) Equinox (1970) The Great McGonagall (1974) The Harrad Experiment (1973) The Headless Eyes (1971) I misteri della giungla nera '' (a.k.a. ''The Snake Hunter Strangler (1965) I Spit on Your Grave (1978) Il camorrista (a.k.a. The Professor) (1986) Il plenilunio delle vergini (a.k.a. The Devil's Wedding Night) (1973) L'abîme des morts vivants (a.k.a. Oasis of the Zombies) (1981) La montagna del dio cannibale (a.k.a. Slave of the Cannibal God) (1978) Lager SSadis Kastrat Kommandantur (a.k.s. S.S. Experiment) (1976) La vie amoureuse de l'homme invisible (a.k.a. The Invisible Dead) (1971) Le lac des morts vivants (a.k.a. Zombie Hunt) (1981) Madinga (1976) The Mafu Cage (1981) Miss Nude America (1976) Mutant Hunt (1987) Pink Flamingos (1972) Psychos in Love (1987) Revenge in the House of Usher (1982) Robot Holocaust (1986) Sister Streetfighter (1974) The Streetfighter's Last Revenge (1974) Terminal Island (1977) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974) Train spécial pour SS (a.k.a. Helltrain) (1977) Zombie 2 (1979) Zombiethon (1986) List of movies released by Force Video 12 + 1 (a.k.a. The Thirteen Chairs) (1969) Contes immoraux (a.k.a. Immoral Tales) (1974) Eroi all'inferno (a.k.a. Heroes in Hell (film)) (1973) Fiend (1980) Filmgore (1983) Hi-Riders (1978) Isabella, duchessa dei diavoli (a.k.a. Ms. Stiletto) (1969) Karzan, il favoloso uomo della jungla (a.k.a. Jungle Master) (1972) Le Orme (a.k.a. Primal Impulse) (1975) Les avaleuses (a.k.a. Erotic Kill) (1973) Mister Zehn Prozent - Miezen und Moneten (a.k.a. The Psychopath) (1968) Queen Kelly (1929) Savage Island (1985) Schiave bianche: violenza in Amazzonia (a.k.a. White Slave) (1985) Schlock (a.k.a. Banana Monster) (1973) The Single Girls (1973) Two Thousand Maniacs! (1964) Zombies (1964) Zombiethon (1986) External links * Wizard Video History and Artwork Gallery * Texas Chainsaw Massacre at Gamefaqs * Halloween at Gamefaqs Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Film distributors Category:Video game developers